Feeling Nimbus
by potterlovegood
Summary: Harry is having a very rainy day, a conversation with Luna Lovegood changes all that. Not really a romance fic, but could suggest future relationship. Story takes place the summer after HBP and suggest the use of a love potion.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, JKR owns everything (well at least she is rich enough to own everything). Anyway, these are her characters, my idea.

This fic is listed as _complete_ for now. I do have a few ideas for a chapters/events that take place before this, but I haven't been able to get them down in writing as a yet. Hopefully someday. Thanks for reading.

Feeling Nimbus

He had flown the same pass around the Weasley's property for what must have been hours, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, his anger still boiling within him. How could she have done this to him? How either of them could have done this was beyond him? And Ron, his behavior was almost as bad. They said they were his friends, but this was a betrayal of his trust in the worst way. Why the hell can't they see that? She honestly thinks she was doing it for his, own good. That she did it to actually help him. Playing with someone's emotions, their deepest feelings, altering their behavior, no, this was just plain wrong. She…no, _they_ not only betrayed him but they embarrassed him in the worst way possible.

How can they even call themselves his friends? The thought continued to boil his insides.

Ten more passes, and then Harry slowed to a hover; something or rather someone had caught his eye. She lay on a blanket, curled in a loose fetal position, under the big willow tree at the edge of the Weasley's garden. Her long dark blonde hair sprawled all around her head like some giant halo. Harry was surprised Mrs. Weasley had let her out of the house. Ever since the attack, Mrs. Weasley had been keeping her under lock and key. Harry could easily hear Mrs. Weasley saying "she is too weak…she needs her rest...don't bother her." It was _now_ official; Molly Weasley had become the adopted mother of all orphaned children. Harry imagined the Dark Lord, himself, would be moving to the Burrow next. An image flashed through Harry's head of Voldemort's defeat by being mollycoddle to death.

Harry returned his thoughts to the girl sprawled out just 30 meters below him. He steered his firebolt down to the ground stopping just out of her sight. At first he thought of sneaking up on her and surprising her, but for some reason he didn't think that was possible, surprising her that is. She rarely ever seemed to be surprised at anything, or maybe it was that she always seemed surprised at everything. Either way, Harry cleared his throat…

"Ah… Luna?"

Luna stirred a bit, sat up and then slowly turned to face him; her eyes were wide as ever, "oh, hello Harry. Are you done _raining_ yet?"

"Err…_raining_?"

"Yes, _raining_."

"Luna…I'm not exactly certain what you mean." Harry wasn't exactly sure he _wanted_ to even know what she meant. Harry mind began to wonder as he thought about Luna's father and his magazine and all those crazy theories that Luna supposedly believed in. Now that Harry knew that The Quibbler had merely been a tool that Benjamin Lovegood used to pass information on to Professor Dumbledore and other Order members, he began to wonder how this effect Luna's beliefs in all those strange creatures and conspiracy theories, especially now that Mr. Lovegood was dead. He had just started really appreciating Luna for all her quirkiness and now he wondered how much all of this was going to change her. _Then_ a sinking feeling hit him; Harry didn't want Luna to change. He really did like her just the way she was.

Harry suddenly realized that Luna was staring rather curiously at him; he must have a strange look on his face. Why else would she be looking at him this way?

"Harry, are you all right?"

"What? Oh…uh…yeah, I… was just wonder…um… what you meant by me 'raining', that's all."

"Mmm…yes, well you see my mum always said that our emotions are kind of like clouds. You know, like when you are happy or content your emotions are like those light wispy clouds, a cirrus cloud to be technical, and if you are really happy, they might be like a cirrostratus. If you are exited or anxious they are like a stratus or altostratus cloud, you know the layered ones. Mum said the big puffy clouds, cumulus clouds, are when you are sad or melancholy. And ,of course, the big gray nimbus clouds are if you are terribly upset or angry. Today your emotions are a bit nimbus, aren't they Harry?"

Harry paused contemplating what she was saying, and for the first time that day he smiled, _no she really hadn't changed_, and then realized that Luna was actually waiting for an answer.

"Yeah…I… s'pose, but what does this have to do with me…uh… _raining_?"

"Don't you see Harry? The nimbus cloud is the rain cloud. And mum said if you don't let a rain cloud _rain_, it will only get bigger and more violent, perhaps turn into a thunderstorm or even one of those twisters that they have on the plains over in the States. Harry, you don't want to turn into one of those, they destroy everything in their path, without any regard for anyone or thing. I think that today you were up on your broom raining all your anger out so that it wouldn't turn into something stronger." Luna stopped talking and just stared at Harry with her enormous eyes, It occurred to Harry that Luna's ability to stare so long without blinking was really quite amazing if not completely unnerving.

And now staring back at her, Harry was certain he could actually see the clouds reflected in her silvery eyes, definitely cirrus clouds. For a long moment they just stared at each other, it was not an uncomfortable moment. It was just two people finally seeing eye to eye with each other, Luna was the first to break the silence.

"So Harry..._are_ you done _raining_ yet?"

Harry felt another smile spread across his face and then he broke into a bit of a chuckle "I guess I am" and then added "for now anyway," as he recalled again, exactly why he had been _raining_ in the first place.

Luna continued to stare as she cocked her to one side. Harry noticed, for the first time, that her hair was a bit shorter and wavier then it had been. Instead of going down to her waist, it merely reached down to the middle of her back. It also looked less stringy, thicker, quite nice actually. And why was he thinking about her hair? He shook the thought from his head and then realized that Luna was still staring at him, but now, as if he had one of her strange creatures stuck to his face. Maybe it was a Nargle or a Crumpled Horned Snorkack. This thought also made him chuckle.

"Harry, are you _sure_ you are alright?"

"Yeah Luna, I'm fine, really I am."

"Are you positive, because I am quite certain I felt some Wrackspurt floating around earlier, you seem to be susceptible to them, if I remember correctly?"

"No Luna, it is not Wrackspurts," Harry could hardly contain a laugh as he vaguely remembered her mentioning these creatures last year, "I was just thinking about…" what had he been thinking about? Oh yeah, "um…about stuff…just stuff. I've got a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Mmm…yes, I guess you would, wouldn't you?" Luna replied serenely.

Something about her reply made Harry swallow hard.

"Ah…yeah" was his audible reply. And after a moment he asked "Luna, do you actually know why I was…uh…_raining_?"

Again there was silence, and then after a moment Luna replied, "Well, I suppose you are bit upset at Hermione Granger and maybe at Ginny as well, for giving you that love potion. Am I correct or is there something entirely else bothering you? Perhaps it is the Ministry's unjust treatment of werewolves and centaurs.

"No…I mean yes. I guess I am upset at…both really, but _right_ _now_ it is because of the potion. You know it really is embarrassing and completely wrong what she did to me, no matter what she's told you about how she did it to _help_ me…"

"Oh Hermione didn't tell me anything about it. So is that why she did it, because she thought a love potion would help _you_? I would think it would have been more helpful for _her_. But what I don't understand is why she didn't give the potion to Ronald, since he's the one she fancies. And it's not exactly like the potion even helped. I mean you ended up going out with Ginny, not her…"

"No, no Luna, you don't understand, the potion was not suppose to make me fall in love with Hermione it _was_ meant for me to fall for Ginny."

"Why would Hermione give you a love potion so you would fall in love with Ginny? I thought you already liked Ginny."

"Well, I…did, I mean…what? What do you mean you thought I already liked Ginny?"

"Well, you do don't you? She certainly likes you, I know that, and you are her brother's best friend, and you both look kind of cute together really."

"Luna, I…uh…I do like Ginny, just not the _way_ that the love potion made me feel about her. I was obsessed with her, and I have never even thought of Ginny that way. I mean…I know she has liked me for a long time, but then I thought she was over that…it was nice that she was acting normal around me, 'cause I like Ginny, I like her like a friend, maybe even like a sister, but not like what the love potion made me feel. It was just wrong, Hermione was wrong, very wrong...I don't know if I can ever forgive her or even ever trust her again."

"Mmmm…" Luna just continued to stare for what seem like an eternity until Harry broke the silence.

"Luna, if Hermione didn't tell you what she did, how did you know about the love potion? Did Ginny talk to you?"

"Actually Harry, I think most of Ottery St. Catchpole knows about the love potion. You were rather upset this morning and rather loud."

"Oh…uh…sorry"

"Don't be. Are you hungry?"

"Uh…what?" Luna Lovegood has an uncanny knack of being able to change topics quicker than a thestral changes directions in flight.

"Are you hungry? All that flying must have made you hungry and I know for a fact you missed lunch. Mrs. Weasley packed one for me, a lunch that is. And being that she _is_ the mother of _all_ mothers, she packed enough for the entire Weasley family, excluding Ronald of course. So you are more than welcome to share it with me, if you are indeed hungry." She stared at him curiously.

It was at this point Harry noticed the bulging pack at Luna's side and he had begun to realize that he had indeed missed lunch and all that flying had made him a little weak in the knees (or at least that is what he thought it must have been).

"Actually Luna I am a bit hungry. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh dear, not at all. I should have offered to begin with, I _am_ terrible sorry Harry. How rude of me."

"It's no problem, really."

Luna scooted over on the blanket and then patted the space now available next to her. Harry immediately took the spot offered, not at all uncomfortable about how close they were going to be sitting next to each other.

"So would you like a sandwich? I have corn beef on rye, turkey on wheat and cucumber on white."

"Turkey on wheat would be great." Harry vaguely remembered Ron not liking his mother's corn beef and he didn't think the cucumber ones would be very filling. Luna passed him a sandwich wrapped in waxed paper and then asked, "Pumpkin juice, Harry? You must be parched."

"Yes, please ..er…thanks." She handed him a large jug. Harry realized he was probably more thirsty than hungry at this point so he immediately took a large swig from it; after which Luna handed him an empty goblet. Slightly embarrassed, Harry took the goblet and filled it with juice and returned that jug to her, "Er…thanks, I _am_ parched."

"Yes, I can imagine with all that _raining_ you were doing, but don't thank me, Mrs. Weasley packed the lunch."

After finishing his goblet of juice Harry unwrapped his sandwich, took a large bite and with his mouth full, replied in a very Ron like way "Remind me to thank her, will ya?"

They sat in silence while they ate. Luna chose a cucumber sandwich and ate it most daintily. Harry devoured the first sandwich in no time and before he could ask for more, Luna handed him another which he quickly finished along with another goblet of juice. For dessert there where lemon biscuits, which Harry was more than happy to help himself to.

And when they had both finished eating, they simply sat, for along time, both just staring out over the property surrounding the Burrow. The spot in which they were seated was slightly elevated and Harry realized that from this vantage point he could see the landscape far beyond the Weasley's property. In fact, Harry was pretty sure that he could even make out the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, some 3 or 4 kilometers in the distance. It was actually quite breathtaking. And quit soothing, sitting here, with Luna. Not needing to talk or listen _or feel_. But after awhile, Harry did break the silence.

"I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley let you out of the house today. I thought she was keeping you under lock and key?" A thought occurred to Harry, "she does know that you are out here, doesn't she?"

"Mmm…oh yes, she knows. Remember …the lunch."

"Er ..yeah ..right, I forgot."

"Although, I do know what you mean about the lock and key. She is a bit protective isn't she? Almost smothering, if you asked me. It is a bit hard to get use to … really. I had kind of forgotten what it was like to have…well,… I…I guess I am just not use it."

"Yeah…er… I know what you mean." Harry had to swallow hard to get the lump out of his throat. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"You know, she didn't want to let me out at first," Luna continued, "but I convinced her that the fresh air would do me some good and besides everyone was so gloomy in the house, I think even she thought about escaping for awhile."

Harry had gulped at this. _Everyone was gloomy_. Well, they should be gloomy. They should be downright miserable. He didn't feel bad, the anger was starting to rise again, it actual surprised Harry to realize that the anger had even subsided for as long as it did. 'I guess it was all that raining,' he thought. And then he had another thought.

"Luna, do you think that I am..er..overreacting? I mean to the love potion thing. I mean _some_ people think it is no big deal, you know…everybody uses them..."

"Not everybody Harry. But you are right, many people think they are nothing to worry about, unless of course you get infected with the Dililgo Bug and then you are in for a lot of trouble." Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Oh yes, the Dililgo Bug is quite serious and extremely difficult to cure. More commonly known as the 'Love Bug', the Dililgo Bug affects people who have been given a love potion over a long period of time causing the afflicted to have terrible cravings for herring and pickle relish. Just awful, really. And the biggest problem is that the affects of the bug will continue on well after the victim has no longer been given the love potion, and sometimes the symptoms never stop. Daddy wrote an article about the 'Love Bug' in last year's Valentine issue of The Quibbler. Didn't you see it?"

"I don't know how I could have missed that one." Harry replied, secretly wondering if the Dililgo Bug was not code for something completely different. He was almost tempted to ask Luna, but decided against it.

"Well, never mind, it's not important really, unless of course _you_ have been craving herring and pickle relish." Luna replied with almost panic in her voice.

"No, no…no cravings. None at all."

"Thank goodness. And as far as you overreacting, I don't really think so Harry. I mean, I know people don't take love potions very seriously, but they are actually altering and even controlling a person's mind. To me, _that is_ very serious."

"Exactly! That is exactly what I think. I mean seriously, how is a love potion any different than putting a person under the Imperius curse?"

"Mmm…well I don't know if I would go so far as to compare them to an Unforgivable. But I do not think they should necessarily be sold to the average consumer either. "

"Well I do think there are some similarities, but maybe comparing them to the Imperius is a little strong. I don't know. I mean you didn't see the way Ron acted after he ate those old chocolates that Romilda Vane had laced with a love potion. I know age affects the potency, but Ron was out of his mind. And you'd think he'd be a little more understanding of how I feel now." Harry paused.

Luna just stared serenely and then replied, "Harry, what you really want to know is; whether you are justified or not in being so angry with Hermione and even Ginny, for giving you that love potion." It was a statement not a question

"Umm…yeah, I guess. I dunno. I'm just so angry, but I get the feeling that everybody thinks I am _way_ overreacting, like I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"I don't, Harry."

"You don't? Really?"

"Really Harry, you have every right to feel betrayed and hurt. But do you really even understand _why_ Hermione thought it was a good idea to give you the potion in the first place? I can't imagine that she truly meant to harm or embarrass you. You _do_ have the right to be angry Harry, everybody has the right, but what are you going to do with those feelings Harry? And how are those feelings going to help you?"

"I…I dunno." Harry paused for a long moment and then added, "Ya know Voldemort wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for a love potion that his mother had given to his father to trick him into falling in love with her."

"Mmm…yes, I had heard something about that." Harry wondered where Luna would have heard about that, he didn't think it was common knowledge, but then again Dumbledore and Mr. Lovegood had been close. She probably heard the story from her father.

Luna was now staring at him very serenely.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Tom Riddle …well he may have been conceived because of a love potion, but He Who Must Not Be Named_ is_ who he _is_ because he could not accept the fact that his mother was so weak and his father was a muggle who abandoned his mother. Tom Riddle was born because of love potion, but he became who he _is_ because he was incapable of love and compassion and _forgiveness_ Harry, not because of some love potion."

And for a moment Harry was at a loss for words. What was Luna saying? Was he becoming like Voldemort because he is incapable of forgiving Hermione? Harry doubted it, he refused to accept the fact that just because he was angry at Hermione he would become some evil dark lord. But...if he continued to stay angry at her, if he can't forgive her he _will_ lose her. How could he lose her? She is one of his best friends. She is the smartest person he knows, he needs her. Was his anger over this, worth their friendship? He didn't want to give up his friendship with Hermione. He didn't want to lose her. But what she did…it was bad. Really bad. Well, maybe not _really_ bad, I mean it could have been worse. It's not like she was giving him a potion so he would fall in love with Vincent Crabbe or even worse, Pansy Parkinson. It was Ginny for Merlin's sake. Ron's sister. Bloody hell, no wonder Ron was such a prat about Harry's reaction. He really _had_ insulted Ginny. But gads she deserved it. She knew what was going on, she carried on with him like his feelings were _for real_ and she knew all a long what was going on. Hell, she let him embarrass himself in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, in front of Dean Thomas, her former boyfriend and his dorm mate. What kind of girl does that? Honestly! Honestly? A girl who really _thought_ she was in love. Who for five years couldn't get over her feelings for him, a girl that was desperate to have what she has wanted more than anything. Was Hermione really trying to help Harry or Ginny? Or maybe both? Maybe Hermione really did want to stop her friends from suffering, just like she said. You could sorta see her _logic_ in it. Hermione's logic. What a funny thing. She _always_ has the answer for every problem, or at least she _thinks_ she does. As much as it annoyed him, it was also one of the things he loved about her. So maybe she _was just trying_ to help him. He was a bit stressed last year. But who wouldn't be with Umbridge and Snape on his back all the time, and nobody believing him about Voldemort being back? What aboutSirius...And who wouldn't be a bit of a prat when everybody was ridiculing and treating you like your were craz…y?

It was at this point that Harry stopped his inner monologue and looked over at the person still sitting rather close to him as she continued to stare out at the fields that lay before them. Luna, Luna "Loony" Lovegood. Everybody thought _she_ was crazy, including him when he first met her. Nobody believed anything she had to say; they ridiculed her, made fun of her beliefs and even went so far as to take her things. And yet she never complained, never got terribly angry and was always quick to forgive…

A rather large lump started to form in Harry's throat and there was a terrible ache in his chest. Of all people, Luna could understand exactly what Harry went through. Why hadn't he seen it before? After all, She had been the one who was able to comforted him the most after Sirius died; because Luna knows what it is like to loose someone you love more than life itself. Yet she doesn't throw terrible temper tantrums like he did, she just accepts what life has given her and goes on. Because things always _turn up in the end._

"Luna…"

"Yes Harry?" Luna slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I…er…just wanted…er…listen, I just…

"Harry, what is it?"

"Er…thank you."

Luna continued staring at him with her wide silvery eyes without blinking and with a bit of a confused look on her face. But she didn't question him.

Harry continued to stare back at her until he noticed a smile creep up across her face. She understood. And at that moment Harry thought how incredibly pretty she looked. Merlin, what was he thinking that for?

"You are entirely welcome Harry. Perhaps there is someone else you might need to talk to now?"

"Yeah…um…yeah, I guess you're right." Harry paused and then added, "Luna, you really did help make things …well…clearer, for lack of a better word, I…owe you big time."

"Not at all Harry. Are you feeling less _nimbus_ now Harry?"

"Er yeah, … really Luna, thanks a lot for listening and all, and well…I mean…well if there is anything I can do in return…well really…um…don't hesitate to ask. Okay?"

"Harry, you have been a good friend to me as well, even if you don't think so. But, if you insist on returning the favor, there actually was something that I was kind of wanting to do if you wouldn't mind terribly."

Harry swallowed hard. What could Luna possible want from _him_? Oh, Merlin, why had he even offered? He could feel beads of sweat forming around his temples and between his brows and for some reason he was staring at Luna's rather pink and pouty lips. Bloody hell, why was he staring at her lips? She was saying something to him, but his throat had moved up into his ears. He shook his head slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Harry, are you alright? You look a little sick?" Luna was staring at him apprehensively. Damn, she noticed.

"Uh…no…I mean…Luna what is it that you had in mind."

"Oh, well…I was just wondering… but honestly if you aren't comfortable with it, it really doesn't matter, it was only a thought."

Hell, Bloody hell, he thought, as he licked his lips, realizing how chapped they were.

"Luna, what is it?" Harry questioned rather anxiously.

"Well, do you think I might be able to borrow your Firebolt? I mean just for a quick ride. I promise I will be very careful with it. But really if you are not comfortable with that, I understand perfectly, really. Honestly, it was…"

His _Firebolt_? Harry let out a bark of a laugh.

"No, Luna…I mean…er. Luna, you are more than welcome to use my Firebolt. I didn't even know you flew … I mean…well…you do know how to fly a broom, right?"

"Oh yes, definitely! Well, it has been a while. I don't usually fly at school, only at home. Daddy bought me a Cleansweep a couple of years ago. But I don't take it to school with me. And I haven't really been able to fly at all _this_ summer, but they say 'once you learn you never forget'…I promise I will be very careful with it."

"I know you will Luna. I'm not worried. You go right ahead. I think you will really enjoy the ride. It is quite different from a Cleansweep, but you should be able to get the hang of it pretty quick."

"Oh Harry, thank you, thank you so much! You really are the best of friends! I won't _ever_ forget this."

Harry couldn't help appreciating the excitement in Luna's voice as he got up to retrieve the Firebolt from where he had landed it. It really was a feeling he couldn't put into words, but making Luna happy even for just a moment, seemed like the best thing he'd ever done in his whole life. "Uh..Luna."

"Yes Harry?"

"Uh…well…er…here." He handed her the broom. Harry grinned as he realized her eyes may have just widen to the largest he had ever seen them. "Hey, just be careful on the take-off, it's a bit quick"

"Oh, I will Harry! Thank you again. I really do appreciate this"

"Uh…no problem Luna. And _thank you_! Well, I guess there is something I _need_ to take care of now."

"Mmm…yes, I suppose there is." Luna replied vaguely as her hands carefully caressed the handle of the broom.

Again, Harry swallowed hard and quickly turned to head back to the house, but before he got too far he turned around just in time to see Luna mounting his broom, side saddle no less. "Er…have fun!" He yelled.

Luna pulled up hard on the handle and took off, heading straight for the clouds, cirrus clouds, yes definitely cirrus. Harry heard her shriek with laughter as she yelled, "I will Harry, I will."

FIN


End file.
